


Neia teia an da ka!

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Cumplay, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Oral, ass worship, very homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: Bloodseeker wants an offering, yet little did Shadow Shaman know it's a MUCH different kind of offering and requires some assistance from Rhasta himself.





	Neia teia an da ka!

It was a midsummer day in the Radiant forest. Beams of light struck across and inbetween the leaves of the birch, oak and pine trees. It caused to form an excellent array of lightbeams, and whoever would walk across would feel the heat shining on their body. The birds chirped, river flowed gently, wildlife bloomed and what else wasn't in the favour of the Radiant forest? It was just a nice place to be, and with it the forest invited company over. 

Soon enough company arrived. The Shadow Shaman himself had arrived in the presence of the forest. His goal today was to simply relax, drink a cup of tea and perhaps run into a familliar face. With a satchel on his back and a jug of water he arrived in a clearing. The grass beneath him was just perfect.

Setting down his supplies, the Shadow Shaman began to unpack his goods. Putting down a decorative rug was his first step. The rug was finely crafted of cloth and had weaved in many symbols that decorated the edges of the rug, forming a pleasant pattern to look at. He sat down on it and began to unpack his set of tea and supplies. It was all put neatly in a box. He began to take out the pieces one by one. A pot to boil the water in and put in the leaves, a filter that he could put over his cups, and lastly the cups ofcourse. Aside from the supplies, he had also taken with a little 'stove' that he could put the kettle on, all it needed was a small fire underneath. The pouches with the crushed up, dried tea leaves he set aside as Rhasta then let out a relieved sigh.

"Ah, nature is nice." He spoke to himself, smiling as he looked around and leaned back.

 

On the other end of the forest was someone- and something that Rhasta would never see coming. Shades of brown and red moved like a gust of wind, unparallel speed as it chased their prey down step by step. And prey by prey more game was hunted by the figure. Soon enough it shed blood like no other, and his presence would be known. Who else wouldn't recoignize the Bloodseeker as a quick, blood-spilling dog? That's right, Strygwyr was out on the prowl again. And he wasted no time in spilling blood for the Veiled twins. Every swing he threw with his blade was wwith the intent to kill and spill, his mind focused on it like a one-way road as it truly pushed him to results. 

After a good amount of hunting, the Bloodseeker found himself to be pretty much covered in blood from top til bottom. With that, the Bloodseeker did feel his need for blood calm down, and once it did he noticed how needy he was in some hygiene. A quick solution though, as he saw how there was a river nearby, how nice! He headed to it immediatly, jumping in like a happy dog would unleashed from his leash. 

If anyone was near, they'd defintely hear a loud splash.

Strygwyr didn't care about his presence being known anymore. He loved jumping in and letting some of his canine instincts show as he happily hung his tongue out, swirling around as all the crimson got washed off with the flows of water that hit him. Eventually the blood was washed off, and Strygwyr spend a few minutes playing around in the water before finally getting out. Once out, the Bloodseeker shook it mostly off like a dog, took his clothing on and returned to his ways.

However.. there was something that caught his attention. There was a smell he noticed, and the smell was surprisingly pleasant. Strygwyr slowly inched forward towards the smell, and soon enough he caught the source of it. It was Rhasta in a corner. He slowly sneaked up to him but loudly spoke afterwards.

 

"What's that smell?"

"AH!!" Yelled Rhasta, caught off-guard by the noise he suddenly heard behind him, prompting a stand-up and a jump back before he realized who was there. As he noticed that it actually was nauight but Strygwyr, he sighed for a second, shaking his head. "Ah, you know better than to not sneak up on allies..!" Rhasta then stammered, his heart beating repeatedly. Strygwyr himself was staring with a confused gaze, not sure what to convey of his emotions.

"What're you doing?" Strygwyr then said, instead of realizing that he scared the Shadow Shaman he rather wanted to know what he was doing.

Rhasta cleared his throat after being scared like that. Thankfully he didn't knock anything over, and the tea was starting to boil. "Well..! Uh, I am making tea, have you ever heard of it before, or tasted?" Rhasta asked. He started to drain the leaves by emptying the kettle above a filter for the liquid to drop down into a glass underneath. Once it hit the glass, the sides stained with steam and the orange, see-through liquid filled it about three quarters. Steams came off of it, causing it's smell to spread everywhere.

 

Strygwyr immediatly caught attention of the scent, interested in it, he sat down as he tried to make sense of where the glass was. It made for a fun situation though, he was blindly trying to grab the glass, but missed it about three times before finally grabbing it. He grunted inbetween, visibly frustated by not being able to get the glass, but it made Rhasta quite amused. Infact, he found it hillarious! If Strygwyr could see, Rhasta would be sitting there with the biggest grin he could ever have. It was just so funny, and he hoped Strygwyr wouldn't notice.

Though as good as Strygwyr was, little could he see about the Shadow shaman, he didn't notice his smill, and only had the veiled twins 'look' for him. But anyways, Strygwyr began to drink a few sips from it, feeling a strange, sensational effect from it. 

 

"..This is good." He said, letting out a relieved sigh after a sip, "What is it?"

Rhasta chuckled, drinking from it himself, "Ah, it's a special brew of tea that makes people feel tranquility and peace. Though sometimes they experience side effects, some lesser- some greater!" He added, motivated about his tea. Without argue, Rhasta is a bit of a fanatic when it comes to tea. However little did Strygwyr know, he began to feel.. different things.

Either his mind was tricking him, or he was truly hearing that the veiled sisters wanted to spill something on Rhasta, but something.. else. Not blood, no. The Veiled Twins "commanded" Strygwyr to be.. pleasured by Rhasta? It was an odd thought, and he frowned for a second within his thoughts before focusing towards Rhasta.

 

"..Did you put anything in this tea, Shadow Shaman? I feel the urge to do.. things."

"Kyahaha! I figured you would be affected like that, do you mean things like..  _getting 'beat' like a drum_?" Rhasta teased, wickedly smiling as he got closer. Strygwyr was on his rear, sitting with his legs infront of him, not expecting Rhasta to get closer he did reply with a "..Yes." And as that was said, he immedaitly felt how Rhasta planted his own lips on Strygwyr, which was recieved with a similar action.

 

Quickly, their tongues began to wrestle playfully with eachother as Rhasta forced Strygwyr to the ground. He kissed him plenty and lots as his hands began to travel around, and soon enough it slid down into Strygwyr's undergarments, unfolding whatever would be hiding for him to play with. Soon enough, a decently sized manhood was revealed, already erect with six inches in length as Rhasta couldn't help but to laugh.

"Someone's excited! Let me.. take care of that." the Shaman then said, starting to channel his powers as he put the Bloodseeker in a hold. His legs were going to be stretched out and tightly bound together as his arms were bound on his back. It felt the Bloodseeker in a position to not be able to do anything but squirm. However, there was something arousing about this.. And soon his length got stroked aswell. The sensation he would recieve from it was incredibly arousing, and he couldn't do much to express it aside from squirms and grunts. The Shadow shaman chuckled to this reaction, only stroking him a bit more as he began to think of all the things Rhasta could do with him.

 

He noticed the warmth on his hand, every stroke he gave would have him feel all the warm, throbbing skin and meat he'd pass as his own length began to stand erect aswell, and quite frankly, he started to get excited. With Strygwyr bound like this, helpless and unable to move, Rhasta brought his head closer to start and suck off the Bloodseeker. With haste and agility he began to work, his mouth completely enveloping the cock with a wink, though that wouldn't be seen for obvious reasons.

Rhasta began to work on the cock, going up and down with his mouth as he slobbered over every part he could. He wanted, whilst being in control of him, to please Strygwyr. He began to work down and up harder as Strgywyr grunted and moaned, and for Rhasta to enjoy himself he began to play around aswell. He slid his hands around the body of Strygwyr as his mouth did all the work now, playing with the balls, feeling around on the back and eventually just servicing Rhasta himself as he stroked his own length. The sensation he felt was tempting to let him continue, but getting ideas was another thing he noticed.

He continued to suckle, and to little surprise, he started to hear Strygwyr moan louder and louder. Now he knew the Bloodseeker was getting close, and as he jerked himself off harder, he respectively upped the pace as he began to suck more. A few more licks, sucks and movements caused enough pleasure for Strygwyr to orgasm, and he did so with a loud yelp and shivering. He spurted a good amount down into the mouth of Rhasta, and after a few seconds the feeling died down.

The taste was.. salty, if anything. Rhasta gladly took down every bit of semen he could as he noticed how it really shot out this time. His mouth caught everything and as he pulled up, he'd let his tongue hang out with a wink.

 

Strygwyr sighed, visibly pleased.

"..That was nice, but what're you gonna do to pleasure yourself, hm?" the Bloodseeker teased, he felt the bindings fade, and soon enough he let his own tongue hang as he got on his knees, wiggling his ass at Rhasta. Rhasta chuckled in response, and had an idea.

 

"My wards, come forth!" He exclaimed, raising his two hands to form an array of snaked, ten of them. They hissed upon summon and immediatly darted towards Strygwyr, but not to spit. Infact, the agile snaked acted as tentacles, strong magical tentacles that took hold of every part on Strygwyr as they all wrapped around the limbs that were available to grab. Within a few seconds, the Bloodseeker went from all fours on his own, to his legs raised and spread aswell as his hands. The Bloodseeker himself acted surprised, and eventually 'looked' at Rhasta, demanding an explaination.

"Oh please, it's not like they do any harm! It's all in good fun.." Rhasta teased, getting closer as he revealed his own manhood, he was an decent inch longer than Strygwyr, and slightly thicker too, but it wasn't anything special. Instead, he just got straight to it as he stood inbetween the legs of the seeker.

"Well, If I can't sacrifice blood to the veiled twins, will seed do?" He chuckled, starting to rub his head over the tight entrance of Strygwyr. In which Strygwyr replied with a little grin, "I guess the veiled twins.. will decide on your performance!" 

 

"Ah, a challenge then?" Rhasta chuckled, he firmly grabbed the hips of Strygwyr and began to work the rear roughly. With some effort and force, he began to shove his hard cock into the tight entrance. Immediatly he felt how Strygwyr protested and groaned, though the entrance would give in as the tight, warm and juicy walls inside were what comforted the cock. It made for a better pleasure that he recieved from it, and he began to go to work as he already forced every inch he could give into the ass of Strygwyr. 

Both moaned and huffed with pleasure, the entrance of Strygwyr tightly closing around the cock of Rhasta, and Rhasta would only feel an overwhelming amount of pleasure. It was almsot asif his cock was being milked for an orgasm inside of Strygwyr, and he began to continue thrusting. His hips smacked firmly against the rear of Strygwyr as he moved back and forth and his balls would join in on it. It turned the rear of Strygwyr as red as it could and would defintely leave some soreness inside.

Quickly enough, the precum began to lube the way for Rhasta as his cock slid in and out easier. He felt the pleasure get to him, getting sweaty as his muscles began to fatigue, his body growing sweaty under the bindings as his mind focused only on pleasure. Such a good ass, and so little time to get everything he could for it. He slid in and out with relative ease now, noticing aswell how Strygwyr's ass was widened and stretched. He was ready to fill it with cum soon, but he noticed how Strygwyr was enjoying it too.

Strygwyr himself shook and shivered with pleasure, each thrust leaving him in a mess of stammering moans and pants, his cock leaking with pre as his ass clenched tightly with every move, but not tight enough for him to resist anymore. Though evert thrust was like something deep inside touched him and made a spark of pleasure run over his body. Every time he felt it, it was like he was getting tased with a pleasure gun. He was trying to make it as enjoyable for himself as it was for Rhasta, and already he noticed how close he was.  
  
"A-ah.. I'm going to.." Rahsta moaned, but before even being able to finish, he blew his load. Instantly it shot out with agressive squirts, covering the walls and whatever there was to cover inside of Strygwyr with semen. Rhasta trembled and shook as he huffed and moaned with the beautiful orgasm he experienced, and midway he pulled out to spurt some over the cheeks of Strygwyr. 

 

 

A few seconds of breathing, and Rhasta allowed Strygwyr to be gently put down as Rhasta immediatly put his clothes back on, hastily and huffing before turning to Strygwyr.

"..Was that.. sufficient?" He asked, still catching his breath.

Strygwyr replied with a nod and a grin, "I'll have to make a sacrifice sometime, maybe the other way around with you.." He teased, chuckling asif he was intending to have another encounter like this with Rhasta. "But for now.. I'll have to leave."


End file.
